Supernatural Origins: Bobby & Rufus
by Timothy Tim
Summary: The unreasonably action-dense account of how Bobby and Rufus met, and the downplayed tragedy of Karen Singer's death.


For days now, a man named Bobby Singer had been noticing peculiar, sometimes violent changes in his wife Karen's behavior. He thought she might be possessed, but he knew very little of the paranormal world and dismissed the idea as crazy. But he wasn't crazy, even as the idea worked its way out of his head, a man named Rufus Turner was driving towards Bobby's humble town of Sioux Falls in his trusty 1962 Pontiac Tempest.

He was tracking what seemed to be a set of omens, demonic in origin. His theme music was bold and filled with confidence. As he made his way though the quiet town he stopped, almost instinctively, in front of the home of Bobby and Karen Singer. With only a single look at Karen through an open window, and his almost superhuman sense of smell detecting traces of sulfur; he knew. Karen Signer must die.

He took his shotgun and small duffel bag filled with salt and iron-based ammunition. His theme music louder than ever, he beelined to the entrance of the house before immediately kicking down the unlocked front door.

"Nobody move!" Yelled Rufus. "Gotta kill a bitch."

"What the hell are you doing in my home! Put the gun down, we can talk about this." said Bobby, noticeably shocked but holding his composure.

"No can do. That woman there's a demon, gotta kill the-" explained Rufus, but was interrupted as Karen charged him, with an intermittent blink her eyes became solid black.

Rufus reacted instantaneously, dowsing the possessed housewife in holy water and single buckshot of rock salt. "That'll slow her down for a bit, now listen, that woman is being controlled by a corrupt soul of pure evil. You need to let me stop her."

"That's my wife you're trying to kill!" screamed Bobby, he begged Rufus to find another solution.

"Nah, that's a demon!" casually responded Rufus, moments before firing twice, point blank, into Karen's face with a semi-automatic shotgun. "Iron rounds, bitch!" yelled Rufus with a tone of superiority.

For a moment Bobby was speechless "... did you just shoot my wife in the face with-"

"No time to explain!" interrupted Rufus, frantically turning the pages of an old leather-bound book he kept in his duffel bag. "I need you to read this while I hold her off! It'll exorcise the demon that has your wife."

"Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit." said Bobby, lacking fluency. He paused for a moment, trembling, but continued. "Aenean sollicitudin lectus quis lectus scelerisque viverra!"

Within an instant of speaking the final word, a jet stream of charcoal-black smoke escaped from Karen's mouth, spiraling upward before dissipating. "Did I just kill a demon with placeholder text?" said Bobby in a confused voice.

Karen's body, now composed of more salt and iron than human, dropped to the ground. Without hesitation, Bobby ran to her side and fell to his knees. It took a moment for his mind to catch up with the situation. His eyes squinted and the first tears began to roll down his face.

Rufus walked slowly towards him and placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Your wife was possessed by a demon, these things happen." spoke Rufus, trying his best to comfort Bobby.

The room was silent, small pools of blood left behind where the various struggles had taken place. "Before today... I didn't know. I didn't believe in monsters and now, my wife... my wife is dead because of one." said Bobby in tears, his speech almost unintelligible.

"I'm sorry. But Karen is gone." said Rufus firmly.

"To a better place?" desperately asked Bobby, in an almost childish voice.

"Hell if I know." responded Rufus with blunt honesty. "We can avenge her, I can teach you everything you need to know. There are monsters out there and not just demons. You and me, we can save people."

"What is this, you're offering me some sort of monster hunting internship?" replied Bobby with a tone of disbelief. He paused and looked back at his wife, his expression of sadness turning to anger. "Tell me what I need to do."


End file.
